


No prey, no pay!

by Fiamma_Drakon, XShade_Shinra



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Pirates
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 17:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1396588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiamma_Drakon/pseuds/Fiamma_Drakon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XShade_Shinra/pseuds/XShade_Shinra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Olandese Volante, piccola ma rinomata nave di trasporto passeggeri, durante uno dei suoi viaggi viene abbordata da due bande di pirati che decidono di dividersi equamente il bottino, passeggeri compresi.<br/>La storia è incentrata su cinque di questi: un "vampiro", un pianista, un cieco e due gemelli, i quali vedranno cambiare la loro vita tra odio, amore, sotterfugi e l'immancabile sfiga.<br/>Pirate!AU - Yaoi<br/>Inghilterra x Romania, Francia x Austria, Germania x Italia, Spagna x Romano, Prussia x Canada (tutti i pair saranno trattati con la stessa importanza). Pair futuri: Svezia x Finlandia, Danimarca x Norvegia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Arrembaggio doppio ~ La fortuna sarà cieca, ma la sfiga ci vede benissimo

**“No prey, no pay!”**  
  
  
  
 **Capitolo 1**  
  
 **Arrembaggio doppio ~ La fortuna sarà cieca, ma la sfiga ci vede benissimo**  
  
   
  
   
  
 

  
«Ve~! Ho fame, fratello».  
  
«Ringrazia solo che non siamo capitati in mano a quei cuochi da strapazzo degli Inglesi, tra poco qualcuno ci porterà da mangiare».  
  
«Ma io ho fame ora… e anche sete».  
  
Era più o meno questo il tenore della conversazione che si teneva nelle prigioni della nave capitanata dal pirata Antonio Fernández Carriedo, la Tomate.  
  
I due interlocutori erano in celle affiancate e si tenevano per mano, cercando di darsi conforto a vicenda e di non pensare a cosa avrebbe riservato loro il futuro; perché quel giorno tutti gli oroscopi, i biscotti della fortuna e gli omikuji dovevano essere contro di loro.  
  
   
  
La giornata era iniziata come tutte le altre da tre giorni a quella parte: si svegliavano abbracciati nello stesso letto, si lavavano e si vestivano. Poi Veneziano Feliciano Vargas dava una mano d’aiuto in cucina mentre Romano Lovino Vargas andava direttamente a sedersi al tavolo. Intorno a loro c’erano anche altri passeggeri che si svegliavano e cominciavano a dare vita all’Olandese Volante, nave passeggeri che conduceva dal caldo Oceano Atlantico del Portogallo al freddo Mare del Nord con destinazione Olanda.  
  
I due gemelli Vargas erano di ritorno a casa e avevano pensato di tagliare via mare fino a Rotterdam per poi continuare il loro viaggio via terra. Insieme a loro, anche altre persone erano diretti al porto più grande d’Europa. Feliciano, di indole estroversa, aveva fatto conoscenza con quasi tutti i passeggeri e i marinai, e aveva stretto particolare amicizia con un ragazzo quasi cieco, proveniente dall’America; occhi viola e capelli color grano, Matthew era capace di passare inosservato e a bordo ben pochi avevano notato la sua presenza o si ricordavano di lui. Si era ritrovato su quella nave perché doveva recarsi a Mosca, dove lo attendeva il fratello maggiore - anche se, secondo Matthew, Alfred si era bellamente scordato di lui il giorno stesso in cui gli aveva detto di prendere armi e bagagli e trasferirsi nel vecchio continente e non continuare a vivere da solo come un eremita, dato soprattutto il suo handicap fisico.  
  
Sulla nave c’erano anche Vladi, un romeno dagli enormi occhi, profondi come abissi, troppo sensibile alla luce e che si vedeva in giro solo di notte, e Roderich, un austriaco di ritorno da un concerto di pianoforte in terra portoghese.  
  
Tutto sembrava tranquillo come al solito, e fu così finché, poco prima che il pranzo venisse servito in tavola, una nave battente jolly roger non si avvicinò a babordo e una seconda imbarcazione, sempre con la bandiera pirata svettante sull’albero maestro, si accostò a tribordo.  
  
Appena Mogens, il capitano, si accorse dei due pericoli in avvicinamento, diede l’ordine di proseguire la navigazione. Non trasportava merci, solo passeggeri, quindi non avrebbe dovuto essere bersaglio dei pirati; inoltre, per quanto battagliero, non sarebbe mai riuscito a sovrastare ben due navi. Il suo primo pensiero andò al fatto di star trasportando un passeggero “scomodo”, la realtà superò l’immaginazione. Quando i capitani pirata misero piede sull’Olandese Volante scoppiò il finimondo. Non per un arrembaggio tra violenze e morte ma un insolito e imbarazzante attacco verbale tra loro.  
  
Arthur Kirkland, comandante Inglese della Scones, e Antonio Fernández Carriedo pretendevano di avere il diritto di razziare la nave per primo, sostenendo ognuno di essere più vicino al territorio Inglese o Spagnolo a seconda delle parti.  
  
A nulla valse la spalla di supporto data da Francis Bonnefoy, vice comandante della Scones, per far valere le proprie acque francesi, Antonio era irremovibile sulle sue certezze nautiche. Fu una voce gentile dello scandalizzato Olandese Volante a far sapere loro la triste verità: la Navigatrice, Anri, informò loro che erano attualmente in acque internazionali, e che avevano lasciato le acque territoriali spagnole qualche lega addietro.  
  
Decisero dunque di spartirsi la refurtiva in parti eque, ma la voce di Anri distrusse i loro sogni di gloria per l’ennesima volta, quando disse loro che quella nave non aveva tesori a bordo, al massimo delle provviste.  
  
Fu il caos.  
  
A quanto pareva avevano completamente sbagliato nave da razziare.  
  
Dopo numerose discussioni e due liti arrivate quasi alle mani, le due parti si accordarono per prendere i viveri in parti uguali ma dividere i passeggeri con un metodo che non avrebbe lasciato dubbi: la morra cinese (perché un uomo non è un oggetto e non avevano il tempo di controllarne la salute e le abilità ad uno ad uno, avrebbe scelto semplicemente il caso). Il futuro di quelle persone era già segnato: schiavi. Tenuti a bordo della nave o venduti al mercato più vicino.  
  
Nello specifico: Romano, Feliciano e Matthew erano finiti sulla Tomate, Roderich e Vladi sulla Scones. Assieme naturalmente a tutti gli altri, con l’eccezione di Anri e Mogens, poiché quest’ultimo aveva ben deciso di tagliare la corda su una scialuppa mentre i capitani pirata litigavano, così da poter mettere in salvo la propria amata, non volendo in alcun modo che potesse finire come schiava lontana da lui. Certo, un capitano non dovrebbe mai abbandonare la propria nave, ma senza Anri al suo fianco la sua vita per mare non avrebbe più avuto alcun senso.  
  
   
  
Vladi, nella penombra della sua cella, fissava il pavimento, rimanendo attaccato con i piedi alla parte alta della gabbia, in modo da stare a testa in giù. Quella posizione gli mandava tutto il sangue al cervello e gli permetteva di pensare al massimo delle sue possibilità. Ricordava solo che due omoni erano venuti a prenderlo dalla sua camera dove stava ancora beatamente dormendo dopo una nottata in bianco passata sulla coffa della nave a guardare il panorama notturno illuminato dalla luna, e lo avevano portato su una nave pirata. Il resto lo aveva capito dalle continue lamentele di Roderich, che si lagnava di non avere né spartiti né vestiti puliti appresso.  
  
«Per la millesima volta: non credo che lamentarti serva a qualcosa», gli disse atono dal suo punto soprelevato.  
  
Roderich quasi ringhiò, odiava tutto quello. Odiava lo sporco di quella prigione, l’odore di chiuso e come era stato trattato.  
  
«Ma mi fa sentire meglio!», sbottò lui, tornando a scuotere le sbarre, sperando invano di poterle staccare. «E tu potresti smetterla di stare così appeso? Mi dai sui brividi», aggiunse.  
  
Vladi sospirò e fece per dire qualcosa, ma proprio in quel momento la luce di una lampada a petrolio illuminò le scale che conducevano all’uscita, segno che qualcuno stava entrando.  
  
Il romeno si lasciò cadere elegantemente a terra e si mise a sedere, in attesa delle novità che avrebbe portato quella figura che scendeva le scale.  
  
Anche Roderich fece silenzio e fissò il nuovo arrivato: il cappello tricorno non lasciava dubbi al fatto che fosse il capitano. Corti capelli biondi si intravedevano da sotto il copricapo, mentre i folti sopracciglioni scuri si notavano a miglia di distanza.  
  
Tutti i prigionieri rimasero in silenzio, fu Arthur a parlare per primo, ghignando divertito: «Benvenuti a bordo della Scones, la nave del capitano Arthur Kirkland. Do a tutti voi tre opzioni». Un lieve brusio, poi il capitano continuò: «La prima è diventare dei pirati e solcare i mari insieme a me, la seconda è essere venduti come schiavi, oppure diventare mie vittime sacrificali ma in quel caso necessito di sangue vergine».  
  
Nel sentire l’ultima opzione, tutti i presenti impallidirono - perfino Vladi perse quel poco di colore che aveva in volto. Sangue vergine? Quel tipo si trastullava con la magia nera?!  
  
Arthur sogghignò. Si stava divertendo parecchio. «Allora? Sto aspettando e sappiate che non sono un tipo paziente».  
  
Una cosa era certa, lì nessuno aveva mai pensato di intraprendere la carriera di predone del mare, né voleva essere venduto come schiavo - men che meno sessuale - a qualche riccastro, e soprattutto nessuno voleva morire dissanguato per l’esaltazione dell’ego di quel capitano dai macabri gusti.  
  
Non sentendo risposta, il pirata iniziò a girare davanti alle celle disposte a ferro di cavallo, guardando bene tutti i suoi prigionieri che per la fretta non aveva osservato adeguatamente sull’Olandese Volante. C’erano diverse etnie, e pensò che parlando in inglese forse non tutti lo avevano capito, problema che gli venne in mente solo in quel momento.  
  
“Avrei dovuto portare giù con me quell’imbecille di Francis, ma sta dando disposizioni ai suoi uomini per preparare il pranzo…”, pensò lui, che di certo non rinunciava al cibo francese, visto che l’unica cosa di buono che sapeva fare quel cerebroleso del suo secondo era sfornare piatti deliziosi - ma questo non glielo avrebbe mai detto, poiché se le cantava e suonava già abbastanza da solo.  
  
Stava quasi per terminare il giro, quando la luce illuminò per bene una cella e il suo “ospite” si ritrasse, proteggendosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
  
«E tu? Fatti vedere», disse, ringhiando appena.  
  
Vladi però non si mosse.  
  
«Capisci quello che ti dico?», chiese Arthur.  
  
«Sì», rispose piano il romeno.  
  
«Allora non hai scuse», gli fece giustamente notare l’altro.  
  
«Po-potreste abbassare la luce? Io… non… La luce diretta mi fa male agli occhi», spiegò nonostante la lieve balbuzie, cercando di mantenere un profilo basso e un tono educato.  
  
Arthur non poteva obbligare il prigioniero a muoversi, né poteva entrare e spostargli il braccio con la forza, dato che precauzionalmente non aveva portato le chiavi con sé, quindi allontanò la luce dalla di lui figura e solo allora Vladi mostrò il proprio volto.  
  
Arthur notò subito i grandi occhi mogano e, subito dopo, un particolare che gli fece raggelare il sangue e insieme lo eccitò: un canino sporgente.  
  
Seguì un attimo di silenzio, in cui anche Vlad poté osservare il viso serio dell’altro mutare in sorpreso, poi l’inglese ridacchiò.  
  
«Bene, bene, bene… A quanto pare il carico di quella nave era più interessante di quanto pensassi…», fece, stirando le labbra in un sorriso maligno. «C’è un vampiro qui tra noi».  
  
Alcuni dei prigionieri si voltarono verso di lui, osservandolo incuriositi e spaventati insieme. Le leggende sui vampiri, nonmorti delle terre dell’Est Europa, erano molto conosciute.  
  
Vladi non poté fare a meno di ridere, e facendolo aprì la bocca, mostrando entrambi i canini, lunghi e aguzzi. «Purtroppo, signor capitano Kirkland, non sono un vampiro o avrei usato i miei poteri per scappare, non credete? Il canino e i miei modi di fare mi hanno sempre causato problemi in Transilvania, ecco perché vivo in giro per l’Ovest Europa», spiegò calmo, come di chi ha ripetuto fino allo sfinimento una storia.  
  
Arthur lo squadrò da capo a piedi. «Chi mi assicura che non stai solo prendendo tempo?», chiese inquisitorio.  
  
Vladi fece spallucce. «Nessuno, ovviamente. Ma voi credete davvero che esistano i vampiri?».  
  
A quella domanda Arthur si inalberò, sbatté un piede a terra a voler zittire l’interlocutore e a far valere la propria posizione. «Non lo credo: esistono. Così come la magia e le creature che non si trovano nei bestiari moderni: il mare è pieno di mostri che vanno oltre l’immaginazione umana, e anche la terra ne nasconde», disse serio, evitando per il momento di aggiungere il fatto che spesso si ritrovava a parlare con qualche folletto o creatura magica di quel genere, come il suo adorabile coniglio volante verdognolo.  
  
Vladi non osò contraddirlo, visto il suo scatto d’ira; dunque sorrise appena. «Vi assicuro che non sono un vampiro».  
  
Arthur ghignò. «Sarà, ma non mi fido di te», disse senza tanti giri di parole. «Sei vergine?».  
  
Il romeno arrossì per la domanda così diretta e sollevò un sopracciglio. «… No», fece piano - risposta che avrebbe dato qualsiasi sano di mente dopo le tre opzioni offerte dal capitano.  
  
«Allora controllerò semplicemente qual è il modo migliore per uccidere un vampiro e prima del tramonto, quando siete ancora deboli, verrò a prenderti, visto che non mi puoi essere utile per i miei rituali magici».  
  
Vladi allargò gli occhi ancora di più.  
  
«Mi volete uccidere?», ripeté, incredulo. «Non vi sarei più utile come schiavo da vendere?!».  
  
Arthur ghignò e scosse il dito indice ad intendere un “no”. «Mi divertirò a torturarti finché non ammetterai di essere un vampiro e poi mi sbarazzerò di te: voi succhiasangue siete pericolosi». Arthur sperava di smuovere un po’ Vladi e di fargli ammettere già da quel momento la sua natura demoniaca, ma il romeno abbassò il capo. «Ahn, quante cicatrici dovrò portare ancora...», sussurrò, portando le ginocchia al petto e abbracciandosi le gambe, nascondendo il volto tra le ginocchia. «Facciate pure come credete, chi sono io per impedirlo?», chiese retorico, chiudendosi poi in un pesante silenzio rotto da un breve singulto, come se stesse piangendo.  
  
Il pirata non si fece impietosire dalla scena e finalmente passò oltre la sua cella, finendo il giro dei prigionieri.  
  
Decise di lasciare la stanza qualche minuto dopo, non prima di aver guardato nuovamente alla cella di Vladi, che ancora stava là, scuotendo appena le spalle e singhiozzando. Per un attimo, Arthur pensò che forse quel romeno fosse davvero un ragazzo qualunque, con una malformazione ai denti e si immaginò l’inferno che doveva aver passato nella sua terra - focolaio di tutti i vampiri - per quei suoi strani canini. Però si disse anche che non poteva rischiare di tenere un vampiro a bordo, quindi era giusto togliersi ogni dubbio.  
  
Mentre ripercorreva le scale da dove era venuto, però, non poté mai sapere che in realtà Vladi non stava piangendo, ma che quegli scossoni alle spalle e quei rumori soffocati erano dati da una risata soppressa, che gli deformava il sorriso in un ghigno malefico e l’espressione vacua degli occhi in uno sguardo sadico e determinato. Era riuscito a rimanere in vita per tutti quegli anni e non si sarebbe lasciato uccidere su una nave pirata da un invasato fissato con il fantasy, no. Se il capitano voleva giocare duro, allora, non si sarebbe tirato indietro e sarebbe stato lui stesso il primo a ucciderlo.  
  
“A noi due, capitano”, pensò ghignante, pronto al confronto.  
  
   
  
Quando Arthur fece il suo ingresso quasi trionfale nella cabina che divideva con il suo vice, quest'ultimo era intento a finire di servire in tavola il pranzo.  
  
I capelli biondi e lunghi del francese erano raccolti sulla sua nuca da uno spesso nastro blu-viola che s'intonava con il colore dei suoi occhi. La pettinatura dava un tocco squisitamente femminile al suo aspetto, anche se la rada barbetta sul suo mento era in contrasto con esso, rendendolo più virile.  
  
Per attendere all'incombenza aveva rinunciato al suo consueto, impeccabile abbigliamento da pirata d'alto rango ed aveva preferito indossare solamente una camicia bianca e leggera, che portava con le maniche arrotolate sui gomiti. Indossava un anonimo grembiule bianco in vita talmente immacolato che sembrava essere lì solamente per far figura, anche se il capitano era perfettamente a conoscenza del fatto che il suo secondo in comando non si faceva scrupoli a sporcare i grembiuli che prendeva in prestito dai suoi uomini mentre era ai fornelli e che poi rimetteva quello lì, lindo e pinto, per venire a servire i pasti in cabina.  
  
Le brache erano dello stesso colore del nastro per capelli e sparivano all'interno di un alto paio di stivali neri muniti di un discreto pezzo di tacco sotto la suola che produceva un gran rumore ogni volta che il francese si spostava sulle assi del pavimento di legno scuro della cabina.  
  
Aveva strategicamente comperato solamente stivali con un bel tacco l'ultima volta che avevano fatto porto, così da poter svettare sul suo capitano già più di quanto faceva grazie alla naturale disparità tra le loro altezze. Sapeva che Arthur odiava essere da meno di chiunque altro persino per inezie come l'essere basso, tanto più se era lui l'altro termine di paragone, e Francis amava marciare sulle piccole cose con cui poteva pungerlo nel vivo.  
  
«Non hai ancora finito?» chiese in tono burbero l'inglese, accostandosi al tavolo a passi lenti, una mano sull'elsa della spada che portava sul fianco.  
  
«Sto finendo di sistemare le ultime cose, a meno che tu poi non voglia alzare il sedere dalla sedia e andare a prenderti le bottiglie di vino in cambusa da solo» esclamò il suo vice per contro, deponendo un paio di bottiglie di vetro trasparente al centro del tavolo.  
  
Kirkland gli scoccò un'occhiataccia e andò a posizionarsi dietro la sua sedia dall'alto schienale, che spostò per sedersi ed aspettare pazientemente che il suo compare gli desse l'okay per poter cominciare a mangiare.  
  
L'aroma che si levava dai vari piatti che Francis aveva con cura disposto sul tavolo in obbedienza ad un qualche suo oscuro schema mentale di bellezza era talmente forte e squisito da far venire l'acquolina in bocca ad Arthur, anche se il pirata si guardava bene dal dare un qualsivoglia segno dell'impazienza di assaggiare tutti quei manicaretti.  
  
Finalmente Francis si tolse il grembiule e si sciolse il nastro, scuotendo leggermente la testa perché i capelli tornassero ad essere ondulati e liberi attorno al suo viso, quindi si decise a sedersi dirimpetto al capitano.  
  
Senza che neanche avesse il tempo di augurargli buon appetito, vide Arthur cominciare a mangiare di buona lena, perdendo ogni interesse per il fatto che fosse lui l'artefice di tutto quanto.  
  
Il francese si rassegnò a trascorrere un altro noioso pranzo in compagnia della silenziosa voracità del suo capitano - che preferiva di gran lunga tacere ed ignorarlo piuttosto che guastarsi l'appetito litigando con lui - quando senza alcun preavviso Francis chiese: «Che cosa abbiamo trovato di buono su quella nave?».  
  
Arthur sollevò gli occhi dalla zuppa di verdure che aveva appena finito e si pulì la bocca con un angolo del suo tovagliolo prima di rispondere: «C'è un vampiro tra i passeggeri».  
  
Il tono con cui parlò non denotava grande esaltazione da parte sua, fatto che incuriosì Francis: quando parlava di quelle cose in genere era sempre così entusiasta da sembrare quasi regredito a uno stato infantile. Era divertente vederlo eccitarsi per una qualunque piccola cosa riguardante la magia nera o le creature demoniache, anche se alla lunga diveniva pesante da sopportare.  
  
«E perché la cosa non ti entusiasma?» volle sapere il francese, incuriosito dalla sua strana reazione.  
  
Arthur ancora rifletteva sul daffare in merito alla faccenda: sarebbe stato giusto togliere la vita a un ragazzo solo perché somigliava ad un vampiro, specialmente dopo quel che doveva aver passato nella sua terra natìa?  
  
«È un pericolo per la nave, deve essere ucciso» disse in tono serio, cercando più di convincere se stesso che di fornire una motivazione al suo vice.  
  
Si dedicò alle cosce di pollo condite riccamente con varie spezie che si era appena portato davanti, in sostituzione della scodella di zuppa vuota.  
  
«Se lo vuoi fare, prima accertati che sia per davvero quel che dici che sia» asserì Francis, protendendosi sul tavolo per prendere una bottiglia di vino ed aprirla.  
  
Si versò una generosa dose della bevanda, offrendosi di versarla anche al suo capitano, il quale rifiutò con un gesto della mano.  
  
«Non vorrai mica toglierci uno schiavo in più da poter vendere, eh?» esclamò ironico, portandosi alle labbra il bicchiere di vino e gustandolo con piacere.  
  
«Farò i dovuti accertamenti prima di decidere. Non ho bisogno che me lo dica tu» replicò infastidito Kirkland.  
  
«Très bien, allora anch'io dopo pranzo andrò a fare un giro nelle prigioni» annunciò Bonnefoy, appoggiandosi contro lo schienale della sua sedia «Vorrei vedere coi miei occhi il tuo vampiro, prima che tu lo torturi per farlo confessare» spiegò stirando le labbra in un sorriso.  
  
«Perfetto, fa' come ti pare» gli disse il capitano, scoccandogli un'occhiata poco gentile «Se però userà i suoi poteri per ipnotizzarti e succhiarti il sangue, non sarò certamente io a salvarti» l'ammonì burbero.  
  
«Così avrai la prova che è veramente un vampiro, no?» rispose Francis, riprendendo a mangiare, deciso su cos'avrebbe fatto dopo pranzo.  
  
L'espressione di Arthur sembrava poco convinta dell'affermazione dell'altro, ma non lo contraddisse per non dargli ad intendere che tutto sommato un po' di lui gli importava.  
  
Il pranzo continuò con un po' più di brio, poiché il capitano sembrava in vena di raccontare aneddoti sui vampiri e storie delle più lugubri che conosceva - o che ricordava al momento, Francis era più propenso a pensarla così. Il vicecapitano subì la cosa senza lamentarsene più di tanto, consumando pacificamente il suo pasto e complimentandosi con se stesso per la bravura dimostrata in cucina anche per quel pranzo.    
  
Arthur si addossò contro lo schienale una volta terminato il pasto dichiarandosi pieno. Aveva le guance lievemente arrossate dal rhum che aveva preso dalla sua scorta personale, con il quale aveva abbondantemente innaffiato la carne.  
  
Non era sbronzo, però era parecchio assonnato.  
  
Francis chiamò alcuni dei suoi a sparecchiare e in men che non si dica il tavolo fu di nuovo a loro completa disposizione.  
  
Arthur si sedette nella sua cuccetta e sbadigliò leggermente mentre il suo compare cominciava a cambiarsi: Bonnefoy mise il suo più affascinante abito da corsaro, con l'intenzione di incutere un certo timore nei prigionieri, in particolare nel presunto vampiro.  
  
La casacca blu era adorna di fili e cordoncini dorati che pendevano da tutte le parti. Fregi floreali bianchi disegnati sull'orlo delle maniche e della giacca - lunga fino alle ginocchia e svasata - conferivano al capo un tocco aristocratico.  
  
Il francese cambiò i calzoni, indossandone di più consoni al suo status di vicecapitano, ma tenne i suoi stivali, perché non ne aveva di migliori.  
  
A completare il look, Francis calcò il suo cappello con tanto di enorme piuma bianca sulla testa e fermò alla spessa cinta di pelle la sua spada, annodando i cordoncini del fodero ad un passante.  
  
«Bene, io vado dal tuo vampiro» annunciò sorridendo.  
  
Arthur stava sonnecchiando nella cuccetta e mugugnò qualcosa che al francese suonò molto come un: «Attento ai canini».  
  
Non ribatté, scuotendo esasperato la testa: quell'inglese era così infantile certe volte che quasi gli faceva tenerezza.  
  
La zona delle prigioni era praticamente dall'altro lato della nave e non era esattamente il posto che Bonnefoy frequentava più volentieri: c'era un olezzo nell'aria di umidità e muffa tale da soffocarlo.  
  
Storse il naso subito, infastidito, prendendo mentalmente appunto di mandare laggiù qualcuno a dare una bella pulita.  
  
Quando aprì la porta sollevando una lanterna per farsi luce, un gran vociare di lamentele si levò ad accoglierlo e tra di esse il francese udì qualcuno che protestava per avere del cibo, mentre altre voci - soprattutto quelle di donne - che piangevano disperate.  
  
«Ehi, fate piano! Non voglio dovermi sporcare del sangue di nessuno!» minacciò quasi urlando per sovrastare il caos. Non aveva intenzione di perdere qualche prezioso schiavo da vendere la prossima volta che avrebbero fatto porto.  
  
La maggior parte delle voci si placò, anzi, praticamente tutte, tranne una: «Voglio uscire da qui! È troppo sporco e non ho abiti puliti!».  
  
Roderich continuava a dibattersi nella sua cella, irritato per quel trattamento ingiusto: lui non aveva fatto niente di male. Non avevano il diritto di trattenerlo e trattarlo come uno spregevole delinquente.  
  
Francis non impiegò molto a capire da quale cella provenisse il lamento e non perse tempo nell'attraversare la sala e dirigersi verso la fastidiosa fonte di chiasso.  
  
«Vuoi per caso essere il primo a provare il filo della mia spada?» chiese in tono di sfida, gli occhi blu che scintillavano d'indignazione mentre portava la lanterna abbastanza vicina alle sbarre da illuminarne l'occupante. Non tollerava insubordinazioni, anche se era il vicecapitano. Tutti dovevano portargli rispetto e obbedirgli esattamente come facevano con quel bambino di Arthur.  
  
Roderich se ne infischiò del dolore agli occhi che provò nell'essere colpito da una luce così forte dopo lungo tempo trascorso in una penombra densa e quasi impenetrabile e mantenne fissi i propri occhi viola in quelli del pirata. Nella cella di fianco alla sua, Vladi si ritrasse silenziosamente dai labili bagliori giallo-arancio, il viso voltato dalla parte opposta e le labbra distorte in un'espressione di disappunto.  
  
Se quel ragazzo non avesse smesso di fare i capricci ci avrebbero rimesso tutti quanti. I pirati non erano famosi per l'essere inclini ad accondiscendere alle lamentele insistenti dei prigionieri.  
  
Non appena la luce fu abbastanza forte e il contatto tra gli occhi fu stabilito, Francis aprì la bocca e si produsse in un'espressione meravigliata nell'osservare il giovane inginocchiato al di là delle sbarre: i suoi occhi viola riflettevano la luce che li investiva divenendo di una tonalità leggermente più calda e chiara. Aveva la carnagione talmente pallida che sembrava che non un raggio di sole l'avesse mai sfiorata e i suoi lineamenti erano dolci ed eleganti, molto aristocratici - tratto del suo aspetto rafforzato dal piccolo neo vicino alla bocca e dagli occhiali dalla montatura sottile che gli sormontavano il naso.  
  
La lente sinistra era stata incrinata in un angolo durante la cattura; ciononostante non toglieva niente all'innegabile bell'aspetto del proprietario.  
  
I capelli neri erano stati in parte scompigliati, ma conservavano una traccia di quella che doveva essere la consueta maniera in cui li portava pettinati.  
  
Il giovane prigioniero aveva gli abiti stropicciati e sporchi ed anche le guance erano ricoperte da un velo di sudiciume.  
  
«Non potete trattarmi così! Lo sapete chi sono io?» sbottò il ragazzo, senza intuire neanche lontanamente la natura dei pensieri del corsaro che aveva innanzi.  
  
Quest'ultimo si piegò su un ginocchio, in modo da essere alla stessa altezza del suo prigioniero, quindi sorrise e disse: «No, non so chi sei. Vuoi illuminarmi?».  
  
Era bellissimo. Se gli avesse procurato degli abiti puliti, un bagno e qualcosa per rassettarsi i capelli, probabilmente sarebbe stata la creatura più bella a bordo della nave - eccetto lui, ovviamente.  
  
«Roderich Edelstein» si presentò l'austriaco, sollevando il nasino con aria snob. «Sono un famoso pianista!».  
  
Ora che lo sentiva parlare con più attenzione gli risultò palese che parlasse con un accento di stampo tedesco.  
  
«Spiacente, ma non ti ho mai sentito nominare prima» gli sorrise Bonnefoy col preciso intento di pungerlo sul vivo, infilando una mano tra le sbarre per afferrargli il viso e tirarlo a sé quanto più gli era concesso dall'ostacolo che li separava «Però sei un giovanotto molto grazioso, sai?».  
  
Non ebbe la minima premura di nascondere un'inflessione sensuale nella voce, come se stesse cercando di flirtare con lui. Quel tono non sfuggì a Roderich, che arrossì leggermente e cercò di sottrarsi alla stoica presa del francese.  
  
«Lasciami!» protestò per l'ennesima volta, mentre - in un eccesso di coraggio - mordeva un dito del suo aguzzino mettendoci tutta la forza che aveva nella mandibola.  
  
Francis cacciò un grido ritraendo la mano, il pollice dolorante. Digrignò i denti all'indirizzo del suo prigioniero e si alzò in piedi.  
  
«Me la pagherai, pianista» minacciò, senza però lasciargli intendere niente di quello che avrebbe potuto fargli, e questo semplicemente perché non aveva la forza di rovinare qualcosa di così bello e delicato.  
  
Roderich si sedette dando le spalle alle sbarre, incrociando stizzito le braccia sul petto mentre il vicecapitano, totalmente dimentico del motivo per cui si era recato lì, riattraversava le prigioni e se ne andava sbattendo la porta.  
  
«Non avresti dovuto farlo arrabbiare così, sai?».  
  
Vladi si portò vicino alle sbarre, in modo da poterle utilizzare per tornare nuovamente a testa in giù e al contempo studiare il suo vicino di cella.  
  
«E perché mai? Quello è un pirata» replicò secco Roderich, l'espressione molto simile a un broncio offeso.  
  
«Perché da com'era vestito penso che fosse un amico del capitano» rispose Vladi come se fosse una cosa ovvia.  
  
Alla sua spiegazione, notò una palpitazione su di un lato del collo di Roderich mentre il suo tenue colorito pallido si faceva terribilmente prossimo al tipo di tetro pallore che sarebbe stato perfettamente normale riscontrare in un cadavere.  
  
   
  
  
  
Intanto, sulla Tomate, i prigionieri non se la passavano meglio. Trascorsero quasi due ore dall’arrembaggio, poi finalmente la porta principale si aprì dopo un sordo rumore di diversi giri di chiave; entrò un uomo grande e grosso, dall’aria tremendamente seria.  
  
«Silenzio!» disse con voce alta e baritonale, e il poco vociare che faceva di sottofondo terminò di colpo, come fosse stato una candela spenta da un improvviso spiffero.  
  
Passi decisi scesero le scale, accompagnati dal rumore di un leggero tintinnio. Arrivato in mezzo alla stanza, l’uomo disse calmo: «Sono sicuro della vostra collaborazione, in alternativa è già stata preparata la passerella per darvi in pasto agli squali», disse con voce decisa.  
  
Nessuno osò dire nulla, a parte una piccola voce - come un flebile uggiolato - proveniente da una cella poco distante dal punto dove si trovava il pirata.  
  
«Ve~... Pasta~...».  
  
L’uomo si girò verso quella parte e sollevò la propria lampada per vedere chi aveva aperto bocca, vedendo così un ragazzo bruno, letteralmente spalmato in terra, venire colpito alla testa dall’occupante della cella affianco alla sua e venire etichettato come “imbecille!” dal suddetto, il quale gli intimò poco gentilmente di tacere.  
  
«Cos’ha?», domandò il pirata, avvicinandosi alle sbarre.  
  
Lovino ringhiò appena e fece per rispondere alla domanda sul fratello, ma quest’ultimo fu - purtroppo - più veloce di lui nel parlare: «Ve~… Avete della pasta?», domandò.  
  
«Ovviamente no» rispose il pirata, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
  
Feliciano non riuscì a trattenere le lacrime a quella - terribile - notizia. «Non può essere!», urlò, aggrappandosi alle sbarre. «Non posso vivere senza la mia pasta!», fece per allungare una mano fuori, per potersi aggrappare al mantello del pirata, ma una scarpa lanciata da Lovino lo colpì in testa prima che potesse fare ulteriori disastri.  
  
«E allora muori, prima di fare altre cazzate, bastardo!», urlò al parente.  
  
Quel calzare, però, non era stato abbastanza per mettere K.O. il ragazzo, il quale si riaggrappò alle sbarre e si rivolse nuovamente al pirata. «Per favore, lasciatemi andare! Qui non non c’è la pasta e nemmeno belle ragazze! Voglio tornare in Italia!», latrò.  
  
L’uomo sbuffò, portandosi indietro i capelli biondi con un gesto della mano. Era scocciato e non lo nascose minimamente. Senza rispondere a Feliciano, sganciò il mazzo di chiavi appeso alla propria cintura e, sotto lo sguardo sconvolto di tutti i presenti, aprì la porta della cella, che produsse un cigolio a dire poco inquietante. «D’accordo, visto che scalpiti dalla voglia di uscire da qui, tu sarai il primo». Veneziano, contento come un cane che dovesse uscire a fare la passeggiata mattutina con il padrone, si rimise subito in piedi e sorrise.  
  
«Aspetta, idiota!» cercò di bloccarlo Romano. «I pirati non sono persone gentili! È senz’altro una trappola!». Ma invece di seguire il consiglio del fratello o perlomeno uscire a passo cauto e circospetto, Feliciano balzò letteralmente fuori dalla prigione e si lanciò addosso al pirata.  
  
Non aspettandosi una mossa del genere, il biondo non riuscì a reagire immediatamente, e fu ciò a salvare Feliciano dal ritrovarsi un pugnale piantato nello stomaco, perché quando un urlo estasiato che diceva “grazie!” uscì dalle sue labbra, la mano del pirata era appena arrivata al manico della lama che teneva a portata di presa con una piccola striscia di cuoio agganciata poco sopra il ginocchio, e li si fermò.  
  
«Grazie?», ripeté lui a bassa voce, sostenendo il peso del ragazzo con l’altro braccio.  
  
«Grazie?!», urlò Romano dalla propria cella, incredulo.  
  
Anche Matthew, che aveva solo vagamente intuito dai rumori cosa stesse succedendo, era abbastanza sconvolto.  
  
Perché quel pirata aveva liberato il suo amico Feliciano? E soprattutto, perché questi lo stava ringraziando? Non era una gita turistica, era dunque impossibile che quel predone del mare lo volesse davvero liberare - non sarebbe stata una mossa giustificabile nemmeno se il pirata fosse stato il capitano in persona. I pirati fanno tutto per un doppio fine.  
  
Feliciano, in punta di piedi e con le braccia attorno alle spalle del pirata, sorrise e annuì energicamente. «Sì, grazie per avermi liberato! Mi porti in cucina? Posso cucinare io se vuoi, sono parecchio bravo, aiutavo a cucinare anche sull’Oandese Volante. La signorina Anri mi diceva sempre che ero bravissimo! Perché voi non avete signorine carine a bordo? In Italia è pieno di belle ragazze, ma anche in Portogall-», L’infinito ciarlare di Feliciano venne fermato da una mano che si posò sulle sue labbra.  
  
«Taci», disse il pirata. Quel ragazzo era il peggior chiacchierone che avesse mai incontrato!  
  
Feliciano obbedì e l’altro poté sentire un timido sorriso modellarsi contro il suo palmo.  
  
Sbuffando leggermente imbarazzato, il pirata gli ordinò di staccarsi e l’altro obbedì subito, restando placidamente davanti a lui.  
  
«Dammi le mani, devo legarti» disse il biondo, ma a quell’ordine Feliciano si ritrasse appena.  
  
«Pe--Perché?» domandò, balbettando leggermente.  
  
«Perché sei un prigioniero!» gli urlò in faccia. Che quel ragazzo avesse qualche ritardo mentale?!  
  
Veneziano, spaventato, tornò nella propria cella, chiudendo la porta dietro di sé e guardando tremante il pirata. «Veee~! Non mi uccidere, per favore! Sono ancora vergine!» lo pregò con le lacrime agli occhi.  
  
Dopo quella performance da cuor di leone, gli avvenimenti successero abbastanza velocemente: Feliciano venne colpito dalla seconda e - per sua fortuna - ultima scarpa del parente, il quale non fu parsimonioso di “belle parole” nei suoi confronti; poi il pirata, furente, aprì la porta della cella, arrotolò Feliciano nella corda come un salame e lo portò via praticamente di peso, mentre l’italiano lo pregava non ucciderlo, né torturarlo o fargli del male perché lui non sopportava il dolore, e avrebbe parlato subito e bla, bla, bla…  
  
«Feliciano!», urlò Lovino, mentre il pirata saliva le scale con Veneziano su una spalla a mo’ di sacco. «Brutto bastardo di un pirata! Lascialo! Lascia subito mio fratello!». Le sue urla si placarono solo quando la porta principale venne sbattuta sonoramente alle spalle del biondo e si sentì il rumore del chiavistello. Romano urlò di dolore, lasciandosi cadere a terra, non riuscendo a trattenere uno spasmo del braccio. Se avessero anche solo torto un capello a suo fratello li avrebbe uccisi.  
  
   
  
Il ciarlare disperato di Italia venne messo a tacere lungo il tragitto dalla fusciacca del pirata, che non riusciva a capire come facesse quel ragazzino a parlare così tanto senza fermarsi a respirare; doveva essere un campione di apnea o simili.  
  
Sospirando, il biondo aprì la porta di una stanza - non senza prima aver bussato - dalla quale proveniva delle forti risate.  
  
«Vi ho portato il primo prigioniero», disse mentre varcava la soglia della spoglia ma luminosa stanza nella quale era presente un letto, una sedia e degli armadi. L’unica scrivania era imbastita con strani “aggeggi” metallici che in una situazione come quella non erano assolutamente tranquillizzanti.  
  
Feliciano voltò appena la testa e vide, tra le lacrime, due giovani che dovevano avere poco più della sua età e che aveva già visto sul ponte dell’Olandese Volante quando erano stati richiamati tutti in seguito all’arrembaggio: un bell’uomo dai tratti mediterranei e un albino. Quest’ultimo, appena vide “l’insaccato di Feliciano” rise: «Kesese! Quel ragazzo mingherlino ti ha creato problemi, fratello?», dal tono sembrava proprio divertirsi alle spalle del parente.  
  
«Più di quanto tu immagini», rispose serio l’altro, mettendo a sedere Veneziano su una sedia al centro della stanza.  
  
L’albino rise ancora con quel suo strano verso, fu poi il terzo presente nella stanza a parlare: «Posso sapere il tuo nome?», chiese.  
  
Ludwig gli tolse il “bavaglio”, ma prima che l’italiano potesse parlare ci tenne a dirgli in tono minaccioso: «Ti conviene prestare rispetto, sei davanti al capitano e al vicecapitano, ora».  
  
Feliciano inghiottì a vuoto.  
  
Lo aveva immaginato dagli abiti sfarzosi e costosi che indossavano, e in quel momento ne aveva appena avuto la conferma: quelli erano coloro che avrebbero deciso della sua vita o della sua morte, e soprattutto se avesse potuto mangiare.  
  
Ricacciò stoicamente le lacrime indietro e tirò sul con il naso, sperando che non si notasse troppo il rigagnolo di catarro sotto la narice destra.  
  
«… Feliciano Veneziano Vargas» rispose. «E voi?», chiese, nonostante la paura.  
  
L’albino rise. «Sei al cospetto di sua magnificenza il grandissimo capitano in seconda Gilbert Beilschmidt» disse indicandosi con il pollice e facendo un sorriso abbagliante.  
  
Anche l’altro giovane rise, per la presentazione dell’amico. «Antonio Fernández Carriedo, capitano della Tomate, la bellissima nave sulla quale attualmente ti trovi».  
  
Feliciano annuì, poi si girò verso il pirata biondo. «E tu?» chiese piano, terrorizzato all’idea che si arrabbiasse.  
  
Lui lo guardò strano, poi rispose: «Ludwig Beilschmidt. Sono il nostromo».  
  
«Piacere» disse l’italiano, abbozzando un sorriso rivolto a tutti i presenti. Antonio non riuscì a trattenere una risata.  
  
«Mi piaci, Feliciano», disse senza malizia. «Sei uno dei pochi prigionieri educati che mi sia mai capitato di vedere».  
  
Veneziano abbozzò un altro sorriso, poi rimase silente. Stare legato non gli piaceva, e se non era libero di gesticolare non riusciva a spiccicar parola, se non in momenti di panico nero.  
  
«Kesese! Meglio iniziare con il nostro schiavo» disse Gilbert divertito. «Ludwig, spoglialo» ordinò in scioletezza, appoggiando un fianco contro lo spigolo della scrivania. Sia Feliciano che Ludwig arrossirono a quell’ordine.  
  
«Perché io?» domandò il pirata.  
  
«Suvvia, Ovest… Non fare il pudico» sghignazzò.  
  
«E poi lo dovrei prima slegare...» fece notare.  
  
«Slegalo, immobilizzagli le mani, e poi togligli i vestiti», disse Antonio, facendo spallucce.  
  
«Ve… Ve… Perché mi volete svestire?» domandò Feliciano, riniziando a tremare vistosamente. Nella sua testa, le parole “schiavo” e “spogliare” avevano dato come risultato una gang-bang con quei tre e il solo pensiero lo stava facendo sentire male. Li guardò con gli occhi nuovamente pieni di lacrime. «Per favore… non fatemi male…», guaì.  
  
«Non farci arrabbiare, Feliciano, e vedrai che saremo gentili», disse il capitano, issandosi a sedere sulla scrivania, come a volersi mettere comodo per assistere allo spettacolo.  
  
Ludwig nel frattempo gli si era avvicinato e aveva iniziato ad allentare i nodi. «Non fare scherzi…» disse con voce minacciosa.  
  
L’ultima cosa che Veneziano voleva, era cercarsi altri guai, dunque venne fatto alzare, poi rimase fermo e zitto, mentre il pirata biondo gli legava i polsi a formare una stretta “X”. Dopodiché gli prese la maglietta e la fece salire lungo il suo busto, scoprendone gli addominali appena abbozzati e i pettorali, poi sfilò il capo d’abbigliamento dalla sua testa, facendolo scorrere fino ai polsi, dove rimase appeso a causa della legatura. Tremava, Feliciano, e aveva riniziato a piangere appena. Si era immaginato la sua prima volta in modo completamente diverso, dolce e pregna di romanticismo. Trasalì quando sentì le forti mani del nostromo iniziare a sganciargli la cintura e voltò piano il viso verso di lui, cercando il suo sguardo pur avendo il terrore di leggervi cupidigia; invece quegli occhi erano semplicemente seri e sgranarono appena quando incontrarono le iridi ambrate umide di lacrime. «Per favore… no…» sussurrò Feliciano. Sapeva che era inutile chiedere pietà, ma era talmente terrorizzato che la cintura slacciata tintinnava appena a causa dello scuotersi del suo corpo.  
  
«Stai tranquillo. Non voglio farti nulla di male». Ludwig cercò di calmarlo e senza pensarci gli posò una mano sulla guancia e con il pollice gli asciugò una lacrima all’angolo dell’occhio. «Quindi calmo e smetti di piangere. Non è da uomo» aggiunse.  
  
Feliciano sapeva di sembrare ancora più fifone del suo solito, ma non aveva idea di cosa sarebbe successo né del suo destino, e suo fratello non era là nemmeno con lui a fargli forza. L’unico suo scoglio di salvezza era rappresentato, ironicamente, dalla persona che lo stava spogliando, perché quelle sue mani non lo stavano né toccando né accarezzando lascivamente. Forse non gli avrebbe veramente fatto alcun male.  
  
«Sì…» sospirò Feliciano, prendendo un grosso e profondo respiro, appoggiando un po’ di più il viso contro quella mano.  
  
«Fratello… abbiamo molti prigionieri ancora». La voce di Gilbert ruppe quella bolla di calma e fece tornare entrambe le mani alla vita dell’italiano, le quali fecero scivolare a terra la biancheria in un sol colpo.  
  
Veneziano, nudo davanti a loro, trattenne il tremore e fece un piccolo passo indietro verso Ludwig. Sapeva che non lo avrebbe di certo protetto, lo sapeva e si stava dando dello stupido per questo.  
  
«Allora, Gilbert, quanto lo pagheresti un ragazzo così?», chiese Antornio, accavallando elegantemente le gambe dalla sua posizione soprelevata.  
  
«Ah, direi un bel po’... ma prima…» Gilbert si alzò e camminò verso il prigioniero, facendo risuonare nella stanza poco arredata i suoi tacchi a ogni passo.  
  
Feliciano serrò gli occhi. Non voleva vedere. Nemmeno una mano calda sulla sua spalla glieli fece riaprire. «Ti stai comportando bene, non hai nulla da temere» disse Ludwig con la sua bassa voce. Feliciano annuì e prese un altro sospiro profondo.  
  
«Apri la bocca» disse Gilbert, afferrandogli saldamente la mascella, senza però fargli male. Feliciano ubbidì, aveva ancora la mancina di Ludwig sulla spalla.  
  
Per un po’ non accadde nulla, Gilbert gli stava solo muovendo il viso, e allora l’italiano aprì appena un occhio, vedendo che il vicecapitano lo stava semplicemente guardando in bocca.  
  
«Sembra sano», sentenziò Gilbert, per poi scendere a tastargli la gola e ancora più giù a schiacciare certi punti all’altezza degli intestini.  
  
Feliciano allora, per la prima volta da quando erà lì, sospirò di sollievo; forse non lo avevano fatto spogliare per _quel_ motivo che aveva in mente.  
  
«Ottimo, lo venderemo bene» sorrise Antonio, facendo ciondolare una gamba. «Quelli troppo malati possiamo anche gettarli a mare subito, nessuno compra merce avariata e noi non abbiamo certo medicine da sprecare» aggiunse, e per un attimo Feliciano raggelò, ma nessuno dei due fratelli se ne rese conto: il suo pensiero era andato al fratello e a Matthew. Lovino, infatti, da piccolo aveva sofferto del ballo di San Vito di cui gli erano rimasti i postumi anche in età adulta, mentre Matthew altro non avrebbe potuto diventare che uno schiavo sessuale, data la sua cecità.  
  
Gilbert fece per tornare dal capitano, ma egli lo fermò: «Aspetta, Gil! Non controlli la cosa più importante?» ridacchiò sul finale, con tutte l’aria di starsi divertento particolarmente.  
  
Gilbert si bloccò sul posto. Feliciano non poté vederlo perché gli dava le spalle, ma Antonio poté ben godere della faccia arrossata sul viso dell’amico.  
  
«Controllala tu se ci tieni!», ringhiò quasi. «Il grandissimo me ha altro da fare!».  
  
Antonio mosse il dito indice ad indicare un no. «Ricordo che sei stato tu a dire “Il magnifico me può benissimo prendere il posto del medico finché non ne troviamo un altro!”» scimmiottò, imitandogli voce ed espressione, nonostante fossero davanti a un prigioniero.  
  
Ludwig sospirò rumorosamente: «Non c’è bisogno che mio fratello controlli: il ragazzo è ancora illibato».  
  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, in cui i due pirati sbatterono le palpebre più velocemente del normale. «Ludwig, avevi già controllat-» fece per chiedere il capitano, ma il nostromo urlò, rosso in volto:  
  
«Non dire idiozie! Me l’ha detto lui!».  
  
Gilbert rise sonoramente per lo scatto del fratello, ma non aggiunse altro.  
  
«È vero, Feliciano?» chiese Antonio direttamente all’italiano, il quale annuì. «Né con donne né con uomini?» chiese specifico. La risposta fu negativa. «Ciò farà salire il tuo prezzo, bene. Sai fare qualcosa oltre tremare?» chiese ironico.  
  
Feliciano, con gran fatica, parlò: «Cucinare e pulire». Solo allora capì che lì davanti a loro non era altro che un oggetto: non un uomo (nonostante Antonio lo chiamasse per nome) ma carne da vendere.  
  
«Ottimo, kesese!». Gilbert si era seduto accanto ad Antonio e rideva contento. «È così carino e silenzioso, Antonio...»  
  
«Silenzioso?» fece Ludwig, poco convinto.  
  
L’albino fece un gesto con la mano, come a voler scacciare una mosca fastidiosa. «È pure vergine, sa cucinare e pulire...».  
  
Antonio capì al volo. «Vuoi tenertelo?». L’albino annuì. «Peccato, Gil… L’avevo adocchiato anche io...».  
  
«Ce lo giocheremo...».  
  
Mentre i due più alti di grado parlottavano tra di loro, Veneziano sentì la mano sulla spalla abbandonarlo e i calzari che gli venivano poi risollevati. Non si sentiva a disagio nudo davanti ad altre persone, ma non poté veramente fare a meno che girarsi e guardare con occhi grandi e debitrici il nostromo. Non disse nulla legato com’era, semplicemente, davanti agli sguardi allibiti di Antonio e Gilbert, si mise in punta di piedi e gli baciò una guancia. In Italia si usava come saluto, dalle altre parti non molto, ecco perché anche Ludwig si soprese e arrossì.  
  
A quanto pareva, il cagnolino aveva già innocentemente scelto il suo padrone preferito: quello che gli aveva dato più carezze tra tutti.  
  
«Portalo via, fratellino», ghignò l’albino. «Finiamo di guardarli tutti prima di discutere sulla possibilità di tenerci qualche prigioniero qui per noi» il suo ghigno malizioso fece un po’ di paura a Veneziano - anche se non era stato “toccato” mai in quel senso. Era ovvio cosa sarebbe successo se fosse rimasto a bordo, da solo in mezzo al mare.  
  
Il biondo lo aiutò a rinfilare la maglietta e lo condusse nuovamente nelle prigioni, trascinandolo per la corda che ancora gli legava i polsi.  
  
Erano arrivati quasi alla porta delle prigioni, quando Feliciano sussurrò: «Mio fratello...»  
  
«Tuo fratello?» chiese Ludwig.  
  
«Se resto io… può rimanere anche lui?» chiese a fatica.  
  
Nella sua testa c’erano due scenari: in uno non si accorgevano degli strascichi della malattia di Lovino e venivano venduti come schiavi da qualche parte, separati per sempre, destinati a vivere due incubi da soli; nell’altro Lovino veniva semplicemente ucciso. Così aveva pensato a una terza soluzione: uniti in un incubo sul mare, ma lui chi era per chiedere una cosa del genere?  
  
«Non spetta a me decidere», disse ovviamente Ludwig: la scelta sui prigionieri era unicamente del capitano e del fratello.  
  
«Per favore… di’ al capitano che sono disposto a tutto, ma non separatemi da mio fratello...», chiese, nuovamente quasi in lacrime.  
  
Ludwig sbuffò. «Quando Antonio ti ha chiesto cosa sai fare, avresti dovuto dirgli anche che sai frignare di continuo» disse, prendendo le chiavi delle prigioni.  
  
«Qualunque cosa...» ripeté Feliciano a bassa voce, sperando che Ludwig lo sentisse, come in effetti accadde, anche se nessuna emozione trasparì da quel suo viso serio, a parte un tenue rossore sulle gote.  
  
   
  


[Continua...]  
  
 _Fiamma_Drakon & XShade-Shinra_


	2. Malattie da nascondere ~ Non c’è cura per la stupidità

**“No prey, no pay!”**

**Capitolo 2  
Malattie da nascondere ~ Non c’è cura per la stupidità**

Quando Ludwig aprì la porta delle prigioni, dal vociare che si era risollevato durante la sua assenza si levò una voce più alta delle altre: «Dov'è mio fratello, bastardo?! Se gli avete fatto qualcosa giuro che vi ammazzo tutti!».　  
«Fratellone...!».　  
Feliciano gemette impaurito per la minaccia, temendo per l'incolumità del gemello tanto quanto aveva paura per la sua stessa vita, se non di più.　  
Ludwig riportò il prigioniero alla sua cella scortandolo semplicemente, senza trascinarlo. La sua sola presenza rendeva inutile qualsiasi necessità di utilizzare la forza fisica, perché quel lamentoso ragazzo obbediva senza opporre la minima resistenza.　  
Lovino si avvicinò alle sbarre vedendo ritornare Feliciano e sporse un braccio attraverso di esse per toccarlo, ma il nostromo glielo spostò con un gesto deciso strappandogli un uggiolio di dolore.　  
«Non fare del male a mio fratello ti prego!» piagnucolò ancora.　  
Ludwig emise un sonoro sbuffo per la prima volta da quando si erano visti. Era un tipo paziente, però anche la sua pazienza aveva un limite.　  
«Non gliene farò finché non mi darà un motivo, e adesso chiudi il becco» ammonì Ludwig, aprendo la cella di Feliciano e scoccando a quest'ultimo un'occhiata significativa.　  
Il castano entrò senza ribellarsi e la porta si richiuse dietro di lui.　  
Lovino si inginocchiò sul pavimento e fissò il fratellino mentre questo si sedeva vicino alle sbarre che permettevano a loro due di comunicare e toccarsi. Sembrava cercare un qualsivoglia segno di violenza sulla sua persona, come se non aspettasse che un pretesto per attaccar briga. Ludwig però non gli lasciò il tempo per finire il suo esame, dato che il prossimo nella sua lista era proprio lui.　  
Aprì la porta della sua cella e gli intimò: «Esci».　  
Il ragazzo sobbalzò per lo spavento e lo guardò con improvviso terrore nelle iridi ambrate, mentre un fremito leggero lo scuoteva da capo a piedi.　  
Ludwig pregò in cuor suo che non fosse come suo fratello, perché non era certo di riuscire a rimanere impassibile ad una nuova ondata di lamentele e piagnucolii.　  
Lovino si alzò lentamente, ma ad un'ulteriore esortazione del pirata si affrettò a raggiungerlo. Nel mentre che camminava, uno spasmo improvviso gli scosse una gamba e lui perse l'equilibrio. Nel breve momento di panico che precedette la caduta, Lovino fece l'unica cosa sensata da fare in quel tipo di situazioni: cercare un qualche appiglio per salvarsi. Sfortuna volle che gli capitasse a tiro un lembo del mantello del nostromo, al quale si aggrappò con tutta la forza di cui era capace.　  
Con un forte "strap" il tessuto si lacerò di netto ed una buona parte di esso rimase saldamente stretto nella presa di Lovino, che rovinò comunque a terra pesantemente sbattendo il viso.　  
«Fratellone! Fratellone stai bene?» esclamò Feliciano preoccupato, cercando di sporgersi tra due sbarre per raggiungerlo.　  
Con la coda dell'occhio notò l'espressione di aperto disappunto che era comparsa sul viso del nostromo e temette il peggio per suo fratello.　  
Quest'ultimo si mise in ginocchio massaggiandosi il naso, dal quale stava uscendo un rivoletto di sangue.　  
«Ahio...» brontolò, senza alzare lo sguardo sul biondo che si ergeva davanti a lui fissandolo con sguardo cupo.　  
Quello non era come suo fratello, neanche lontanamente. _Era molto peggio_.　  
Ludwig si chiese per quale assurdo motivo i tipi problematici capitassero tutti a lui; tuttavia, dal suo viso non trasparì ll minimo segno della sua esasperazione.　  
«Forza, in piedi» esortò, afferrando il prigioniero per il colletto della camicia e sollevandolo di peso da terra.　  
Ammanettò anche lui, come il gemello poco prima, quindi lo scortò sospingendolo rudemente attraverso la stanza. L'atteggiamento più intollerante del biondo era senz'altro dovuto al piccolo incidente con il suo mantello, ma Feliciano non si espose per cercare di fargli ammorbidire i modi. Era troppo impaurito.　  
Quando la porta si richiuse alle loro spalle, il giovane italiano si accasciò contro le sbarre e rimase in trepida attesa di poter rivedere suo fratello.　  
Ludwig continuò a spingere un impaurito e sanguinante Lovino lungo i corridoi della nave, fino ad arrivare alla cabina del capitano, che lo invitò ad entrare.　  
Il prigioniero ebbe un ennesimi fremito mentre entrava, stavolta però al braccio, cosa che gli permise di rimanere in posizione eretta.　  
Antonio e Gilbert erano seduti a chiacchierare e quando Ludwig entrò gli occhi di entrambi caddero sul giovanotto che lo precedeva.　  
«Quanto tempo ci metti, fratellino? Sei sicuro di non essere già stanco?» lo prese in giro il vicecapitano, sghignazzando piano.　  
«Non ti avevo detto di non fare del male ai prigionieri?» intervenne con voce rigida Antonio, esaminando il viso del nuovo ospite «Sta sanguinando» soggiunse, indicandolo.　  
«Non è stata colpa mia. È caduto da solo» si difese prontamente il nostromo, mettendosi in disparte per lasciare agli altri due l'onere di controllare il detenuto.　  
«E si è aggrappato al tuo bel mantello, dico bene fratellino?» lo schernì Gilbert, indicando la grossa porzione dell'indumento mancante.　  
Il più giovane increspò le labbra in una smorfia che rimarcava bene il suo disappunto per quella constatazione, ma non rispose e l'albino non insistette oltre.　  
Il capitano lo studiò con interesse: somigliava a Feliciano come corporatura e pettinatura, ma aveva la pelle più scura e anche il colore dei capelli.　  
Un sorriso gli increspò le labbra vedendolo tutto intento a coprirsi il naso con una mano per evitare di sanguinare in giro.　  
«Tu devi essere il fratello di Feliciano» disse Fernández, alzandosi in piedi per avvicinarsi a lui.  
«Sì, quell'idiota è mio fratello» rispose brusco.　  
Conoscendo quel fifone del suo gemello, probabilmente gli aveva raccontato tutto di loro.　  
«Come ti chiami...?» indagò ancora Antonio.　  
Uno spasmo attraversò la spalla del prigioniero mentre alzava lo sguardo per guardarlo in faccia.　  
Il movimento venne scambiato da Carriedo per un tremito di paura e cercò di rassicurarlo accarezzandogli i capelli.　  
«Non devi avere paura, nessu...»　  
«Non toccarmi i capelli, pirata bastardo o ti uccido!» urlò all'improvviso l'altro, divenendo paonazzo in faccia per la foga.　  
Aveva schivato con una tale prontezza quella mano che sembrava quasi temesse di vedersi arrivare una sciabolata a tradimento.　  
La foga dell'affermazione colse di sorpresa tutti i presenti, che avevano fino ad allora creduto di essere davanti ad un altro Feliciano.　  
«Hai idea di chi hai appena minacciato?» esclamò Gilbert, usando per la prima volta un tono di voce serio «Lui è il capitano».　  
Il prigioniero lo squadrò da capo a piedi e, fingendo un coraggio che non aveva, disse con spavalderia: «Non ha per niente l'aria del capitano».　  
Antonio aveva un aspetto molto meno cattivo degli altri e non sembrava in grado di nuocere neanche ad uno come lui.　  
«Capitano Antonio Fernández Carriedo» si presentò elegantemente lo spagnolo, togliendosi il cappello e fingendo un cerimonioso inchino «E tu chi sei, piccola peste?» chiese in tono scherzoso.　  
La sua mano scese all'elsa della spada che portava in vita, gesto che non sfuggì al prigioniero e che certamente serviva da incoraggiamento a soddisfare la sua curiosità.　  
«Ti consiglio di rispondere» aggiunse dopo qualche secondo.　  
Riluttante ed impaurito, il ragazzo rispose: «L-Lovino Romano... Vargas».　  
«Bene, così va meglio» replicò Antonio, allontanando la mano dalla spada.　  
Ludwig, che da lontano seguiva con attenzione il colloquio, notò che Lovino stava tremando come una foglia. Pensò in un primo momento che fosse paura; tuttavia, il fatto che ogni tanto ad esso si aggiungessero lievi spasmi ad alcune parti del corpo gli fece pensare che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava in lui. Tenne però la bocca rigorosamente chiusa, ricordando le suppliche di Feliciano nei riguardi del fratello, che adesso si spiegava in un'ottica più razionale del solo affetto fraterno.　  
«Allora, anche tu sai cucinare e pulire come il tuo fratellino?» chiese Gilbert dal suo posto mentre Antonio ronzava attorno a Romano, scrutandolo.　  
«Certo che no! Non sono una sguattera!» replicò subito.　  
Da dietro le spalle le mani del capitano gli passarono di lati ai fianchi ed arrivarono alla fibbia della cintura.　  
Il ragazzo cominciò ad agitarsi così forte che gli spasmi aumentarono di frequenza e forza, lasciandolo senza fiato.　  
«L-lasciami andare, bastardo pervertito!» gridò, scalciando.　  
Si era afflosciato tra le braccia di Antonio per impedirgli di arrivare alla cintura e così facendo il pirata l'aveva lasciato scivolare in ginocchio sul pavimento. A quel punto vibrò una vigorosa testata all'indietro, colpendo dritto nel segno: Antonio si piegò in avanti esalando un gemito strozzato di dolore e portandosi entrambe le mani all'inguine.　  
Gilbert si alzò e in un'azione congiunta con suo fratello minore sollevarono di peso Lovino dal pavimento e lo spogliarono con la forza, tra gli schiamazzi e i tentativi di ribellione continui della vittima, che si ritrovò nuda come un verme nel giro di pochi minuti grazie alla forza bruta messa in campo dai due Beilschmidt.　  
Antonio intanto era andato a sedersi di nuovo al suo posto e si era versato una generosa dose di rum da una panciuta bottiglia di vetro che teneva in uno scompartimento della scrivania.　  
Bevve nella speranza che il liquore scacciasse l'atroce dolore - o quantomeno lo diminuisse un po'.　  
«Dovremmo buttarti in mare subito per l'affronto al capitano» minacciò Gilbert, ansioso di vedere il terrore riempire le iridi ambrate di Romano, che si era accasciato a terra e si teneva in disparte, cercando di coprirsi.　  
«È quel pervertito del cazzo che ha cominciato!» si difese, ma quando vide l'albino muoversi per estrarre la pesante pistola a pietre focaie che portava appesa alla cintura ristette mugolando impaurito.　  
Quell'arnese avrebbe potuto aprirgli un buco nella testa o anche essere usato come oggetto contundente, e in tal caso la testa gliel'avrebbero aperta in due.　  
Non sapeva quale tra le opzioni fosse la peggiore, ma di certo non era intenzionato ad incorrere in nessuna di esse.　  
«Non gli fare del male, Gilbert».　  
L'ammonimento di Antonio colse di sorpresa Ludwig, ma ancor di più il diretto interessato, che si volse bruscamente verso il suo superiore.　  
«Ma ti ha...» fece per obiettare, ma ad un cenno di Antonio tacque.　  
Quest'ultimo si alzò un po' incerto dalla sua postazione e si sporse appoggiandosi sul piano della scrivania.　  
«Alzati in piedi, Lovino e fatti guardare» ordinò con voce ferma. Non avevano ancora finito.　  
Romano esitò ma si mise in piedi, coprendosi le zone intime con una mano che il vicecapitano si affrettò a spostare.　  
Rimase lì in piedi, sentendosi profondamente umiliato da quel trattamento e giurando a se stesso che - se mai gliene fosse capitata l'opportunità - gli avrebbe reso tutto con gli interessi.　  
Antonio era un vero bastardo e un pervertito: da come lo guardava sembrava ansioso di potergli mettere le mani addosso e la sola idea gli faceva montare una rabbia senza pari.　  
Se avesse potuto sarebbe tornato indietro e gli avrebbe dato una testata ancora più forte.　  
Riuscì miracolosamente a tremare senza avere spasmi che indicassero la sua precaria condizione fisica. Non gli capitava spesso una situazione del genere, soprattutto sotto stress.　  
Quando il capitano ebbe finito la sua ispezione, lo liquidò con un gesto della mano.　  
«Non è stata poi una pena così grande, non ti pare Lovino? Bastava solo essere collaborativi» esclamò, lasciandosi ricadere sulla sedia con un gesto fluido.　  
Un mare di insulti salì alle labbra dell'italiano, ma l'unico che riuscì ad uscire fu il solito: «Bastardo...!».　  
Gilbert e Ludwig, ancora fermi vicino a lui, si mossero per intervenire e picchiarlo. Aspettavano solo un ordine, che tuttavia non arrivò mai.　  
«Vestitelo e riaccompagnatelo in cella» disse, poi aggiunse «Stavolta vai tu, Gilbert, a prendere il prossimo. E non fargli del male».　  
Fu il nostromo a cercare di aiutare Lovino a rivestirsi, ma questo si ribellò finché non lo slegarono e gli permisero di vestirsi da solo.　　  
Il vicecapitano si stupì dell'ordine ricevuto.　  
«Perché devo andarci proprio io?» chiese. Lui era troppo importante e troppo magnifico per camminare in mezzo ad una manica di prigionieri destinati alla schiavitù, l'ultimo gradino della gerarchia.　  
«Perché hai bisogno di sgranchirti un po' le gambe» asserì l'altro col tono tipico di chi non ammette repliche di sorta.　  
Gilbert sostenne per un po' lo sguardo del suo capitano, poi cedette.　  
«Forza, ragazzino andiamo» esortò in tono brusco, afferrandolo per un braccio e scortandolo praticamente di peso verso la porta.　  
Avrebbe voluto essere Ludwig a riaccompagnarlo in cella, per essere certo che nessuno si accorgesse degli strani spasmi che occasionalmente lo coglievano; tuttavia, non poteva disattendere un ordine del capitano, altrimenti avrebbero intuito che c'era sotto qualcosa.　  
Così rimase dov'era ed il suo sguardo cadde su Antonio, il quale aveva intrecciate le dita davanti al viso e sembrava riflettere intensamente su qualcosa.　  
«A te quel ragazzo che impressione ha fatto?» domandò dopo poco.　  
«È fifone come il fratello, però cerca di sembrare spavaldo... ed è molto indisciplinato» commentò Ludwig, non trovando alcun pregio da elogiare in Lovino.　  
«Mmh...» mugolò Carriedo, studiando con finto interesse la superficie levigata della sua scrivania.　  
Non esternò il pensiero, ma lui l'aveva trovato anche un tipetto piuttosto interessante. Più che altro, era rimasto incuriosito dalla sua reazione infervorata quando aveva cercato di accarezzargli i capelli.　  
Perché diavolo l'aveva respinto con tale veemenza? Scoprirlo era uno degli obiettivi che si stava ponendo.　  
Una volta soddisfatta la sua curiosità avrebbe anche potuto venderlo assieme agli altri.  
Mentre Romano veniva riaccompagnato da Gilbert in cella, l’italiano pensò che - slegato com’era - avrebbe facilmente potuto scappare dalla sua presa, ma non tentò si sfuggirgli, preoccupato per le ripercussioni che avrebbe avuto Feliciano sul suo gesto.  
Così si fece trascinare senza ribellarsi, constatando che quei due fratelli erano l’uno peggio dell’altro in quanto a tatto.  
«Ehy?», lo chiamò Gilbert all’improvviso. «Alla fine non abbiamo controllato la tua verginità, sai?», disse, guardandolo con un ghigno malizioso scolpito in faccia.  
A quel dire, Lovino fece per sgusciare via, ma il vicecapitano fu pronto a tenerlo. «Non preoccuparti, non ho intenzione di testarlo di persona, potrei rimanere evirato, kesese», sghignazzò. «Tanto credo che uno schiavetto così problematico lo metterebbero subito in catene e si divertirebbero ad umiliarlo in tutti i modi possibili».  
Quella constatazione fece un po’ male a Lovino. Probabilmente quel pirata aveva ragione.  
Rimase zitto, con la sola voglia di abbracciare Feliciano e svegliarsi da quell’incubo.

Intanto, nelle prigioni, Feliciano, che era sempre stato un pacifista, aveva richiamato l’attenzione di tutti per raccontare ciò che gli era stato fatto e per chiedere loro l’assoluta collaborazione, spiegando che quei pirati non avrebbero fatto del male gratuito, soprattutto perché i prigionieri erano merci preziose e un oggetto integro valeva molto di più di uno rotto.  
Dopo aver fatto il suo dovere, si rivolse verso Matthew, riferendogli quel che aveva sentito a proposito dei malati.  
«Ah, dunque è così...» sussurrò il canadese, sospirando. Lo aveva immaginato. Poteva sì cercare di cammuffare la propria cecità, ma per quanto avrebbe retto quella farsa?  
«Matthew, mi dispiace…» disse di cuore Feliciano. «Però tu non hai bisogno di medicine e non sei infettivo, quindi magari non ti faranno del male… Magari sarai venduto e basta…» cercò di tranquillizzarlo in qualche modo, ma non serviva: Matthew era già tranquillo. Il suo destino era segnato comunque: se non fosse diventato cibo per squali là, semplicemente si sarebbe tolto la vita una volta diventato un giocattolo. Nessuno avrebbe sofferto la sua mancanza e lui era una persona con un grande orgoglio, nonostante le apparenze calme.  
«Non importa, Feliciano. Grazie per avermi avvisato» disse di cuore. La sua anima era in pace ora e avrebbe affrontato i pirati a testa alta.  
Lovino venne ricondotto là poco dopo un’accesa discussione tra due prigionieri che non volevano assolutamente lavorare alle dipendenza di qualche riccone, in quanto loro per primi erano di nobili origini. Appena aperta la porta, Feliciano si sporse sulle sbarre per sapere delle sorti del fratello e tirò un sospiro di sollievo nel vederlo là, anche se non accompagnato da Ludwig ma dal fratello maggiore.  
I due scesero assieme le scale, in silenzio - tanto che Veneziano temette che gli avessero tagliato quella sua linguaccia biforcuta - e Romano venne rimesso in cella.  
«Come stai?» chiese subito Feliciano, non preoccupandosi di parlare a voce alta. Il fratello annuì in risposta, placandogli il patema d’animo.  
«Allora, feccia, chi vuole essere il prossimo?», chiese Gilbert, non ottenendo però subito risposta. Solo dopo qualche secondo sentì una voce proveniente da una cella che, a prima occhiata, aveva creduto essere vuota.  
«Io» disse Matthew, facendo trasalire Feliciano, cosa che non sfuggi agli occhi attenti del fratello.  
«Kesese! Abbiamo un coraggioso qui!», rise il vice capitano, avvicinandosi alla sua cella.  
Matthew sapeva già che sarebbe potuto morire subito, quindi perché prolungare l’attesa in quella piccola cella in una stanza umida, buia e dal cattivo odore? Era meglio così.  
Quando sentì il cigolio della porta si alzò e camminò in quella direzione, mostrandosi così alla luce della lampada del pirata, il quale gli legò le mani e così facendo notò che il ragazzo non era scosso da nessun tremore. «Non hai paura?» gli chiese, pronto a farsi beffe di lui.  
«No» rispose lui con voce bassa ma ferma.  
«Non conosci la nostra fama?» domandò ancora Gilbert. Non aveva pensato al fatto che Feliciano potesse aver detto tutto agli altri.  
«Certo, ma la paura è controproducente: ti blocca e non ti fa ragionare».  
Gilbert rise. «Coraggioso e saggio. Ti porto dagli altri per conoscerti meglio», disse il vice della Tomate, afferrando Matthew per i polsi e conducendolo all’uscita. Lo trovava leggermente lento, ma per il momento non aveva notato il suo handicap.  
Una volta che la porta si chiuse, lasciando i prigionieri da soli nella penombra, Feliciano si spalmò praticamente sulle sbarre e allungò un braccio verso il fratello. «Tutto bene?», domandò, cercando di toccarlo.  
L’interpellato gattonò verso di lui, lasciando che gli sfiorasse il volto, per poi abbracciarsi reciprocamente nonostante le sbarre.  
«Oh, meno male…» disse Veneziano, lasciando andare un lungo sospiro. Avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio del fratello: «Non hanno scoperto la tua malattia, vero?» chiese piano. Non poteva rischiare che altri prigionieri lo sapessero o avrebbero potuto spifferarlo a quei pirati in cambio anche solo di un tozzo di pane.  
«… No» rispose Lovino, abbastanza certo che con tutto quel suo tremolare non dovevano averlo notato.  
«Per fortuna, avrei voluto avvisarti, ma Ludwig ti ha portato subito via».  
«Avvisarmi di cosa? E chi è Ludwig, quel mangiapatate biondo?». E man mano che Feliciano gli raccontava quello che si erano detti i tre pirati in sua presenza, gli occhi di romano si allargavano sempre un po’ di più e riniziava a tremare, capendo di aver corso molto più rischi di quel che credeva. 

Gilbert non era un tipo affatto silenzioso, diversamente dal fratello, e decise di fare un po’ di conversazione con quel prigioniero.  
«Dunque, come ti chiami?» chiese, mentre camminava avanti a lui. Non lo stava esattamente “tirando”, quanto più scortando.  
«Matthew Williams» si presentò. Feliciano gli aveva detto di essere accondiscendente e che non erano degli stupratori né dei bruti, quindi avrebbe collaborato al massimo per rendere il tutto più veloce e indolore possibile.  
«Bene, Matthew, sappi che sei al cospetto dal grandissimo Gilbert Beilschmidt», disse, con aria tronfia e orgogliosa.  
«Siete il capitano?» domandò innocentemente Matthew. Quella domanda fece fare a Gilbert la ruota alla sua immaginaria coda di pavone. Quel prigioniero gli piaceva.  
«No, sono il vicecapitano» spiegò.  
«Ah, scusatemi, credevo ch-» Matthew non fece in tempo a finire la frase che Gilbert si girò e gli posò gentilmente il polpastrello dell’indice sulle labbra.  
«Non ti scusare, credo sia facile equivocare la mia posizione» disse con un sorriso sexy, riprendendo poi a camminare. Peccato che il canadese quel sorriso non lo avesse visto. Semplicemente si chiese da quando in qua i pirati avevano quei modi gentili e addirittura dolci, il tutto mentre Gilbert non accennava a volersi girare per non far notare il suo rossore. Matthew era carino con quella sua voce delicata e il comportamento educato e gentile.  
Un colpo di tosse, poi Gilbert, calmatosi, riprese a fare un po’ di conversazione: «Il magnifico me è venuto a prenderti di persona, quindi sono sicuro che sarai un ottimo guadagno, kesesese».  
Ma Matthew già sapeva: «Mi dispiace, ma penso di essere il peggior elemento qui a bordo» disse.  
Gilbert rise: «Esagerato, kesese!».  
Matthew fece un sorriso stanco. Gilbert si sarebbe accorto presto dell’errore di calcolo che aveva fatto.  
Appena arrivati davanti alla stanza che fungeva da camera per l’esaminazione dei prigionieri, Gilbert entrò senza bussare, urlando che era tornato con un bel ragazzo.  
I due guardarono subito a chi si riferisse e sbiancarono. «Da dove l’hai preso?!» domandarono all’unisono. Nessuno dei due si era accorto di un prigioniero del genere durante l’arrembaggio, e Ludwig avrebbe potuto giurare di non aver visto nessun ragazzo così nelle prigioni.  
«Dalla sua cella» rispose Gilbert, non capendo la domanda, portandolo fino a davanti alla sedia.  
«Che ne pensate? Capelli biondi e occhi chiari, personalmente mi piace», disse, portandogli un ciuffo di capelli all’indietro. «Puoi sederti se vuoi». Matthew scosse il capo a dire no.  
«Carino...» disse solo Antonio. Il ragazzo non era male, ma i fratelli Vargas erano più belli.  
«Gli occhi hanno un colore raro, devo darti ragione» disse Ludwig.  
Gilbert rise compiaciuto e iniziò a controllare lo stato di salute del ragazzo: come per Feliciano, iniziò dalla bocca, e stando così vicino alla sua faccia notò gli occhi vacui, come se fissassero il nulla, che teneva puntati dritti davanti a sé.  
«Sei il primo che riesce a reggere il mio sguardo per così tanto tempo senza collassare», sussurrò Gilbert.  
Matthew distolse prontamente lo sguardo, spostandolo da un lato. Le ombre che vedeva non erano sufficienti a creare nemmeno un profilo e spesso si dimenticava che fissare era un atto di scortesia. «Scusatemi…» sussurrò piano.  
Ma c’era qualcosa che non tornava… Gilbert si spostò in modo da poterlo nuovamente guardare negli occhi. «Le tue iridi sono blu, quasi violacee…». Capendo che aveva spostato il volto, Matthew rispostò gli occhi. Non avrebbe potuto continuare a nascondere la sua semi-cecità ancora per molto.  
All’improvviso, Gilbert lo prese per i polsi e lo portò davanti all’oblò, avendo cura di spostare la tendina.  
«Che fai, Gil?» domandò Antonio, sorpreso da quel comportamento.  
«Voglio solo vedere una cosa» disse l’albino, mettendo il viso del ragazzo al sole e vedendo le sue pupille restringersi. Ghignò appena. «Per un attimo credevo che avessi gli occhi di vetro».  
Ludwig si mise in mezzo. «Non credo che uno con gli occhi di vetro possa muoverli, caro il mio dottore dei poveri…» disse spietato al parente.  
Gilbert fece per rispondere, ma Matthew lo anticipò: «Non ho gli occhi di vetro, ma il signor Beilschmidt ha ragione» e ci fu un attimo di suspance: quale dei due fratelli? «sono quasi cieco, vedo solo ombre».  
«Sì! Avevo ragione!» esultò Gilbert, per poi fermarsi di colpo.  
Tutti trasalirono a quell’ammissione e Matthew attese in silenzio che qualcuno parlasse.  
«Male» disse solo Antonio. «Sai fare qualcosa di particolare?».  
Matthew non era pronto a quella domanda, ci pensò su: «Ho sempre badato a me stesso da solo, penso che conoscendo bene la casa potrei essere un buon servo per i lavori domestici».  
«Da cieco?».  
«Ci proverei fino a riuscirci», disse sicuro, senza però alzare la cresta.  
Ci fu ancora del silenzio, rotto poi da un: «Gilbert, controllalo per bene», detto dal capitano.  
Gilbert annuì e lo spogliò. Matthew non fece nulla per impedirglielo, essendo preparato in partenza. Non tremò nemmeno.  
«Non hai ancora paura?» chiese Ludwig, notando la sua strana calma.  
Matthew scosse il capo. «Tanto so che mi ucciderete, sono inutile, no?» chiese, senza ombra di lagna o lamentela nella sua voce. Era così, punto.  
«Probabilmente sì» annuì Antonio, e Gilbert si intristì un po’; continuò a spogliarlo, guardandone il fisico snello con appena un filo di pancia. Anche il suo sedere era invitante, pure se un po’ grosso. Probabilmente era colpa del poco movimento.  
«Gilbert… Basta guardare» gli disse Antonio, rivolgendosi poi a Matthew. «Sei vergine?».  
«No».  
La risposta di Matthew non piacque al capitano. «Cosa?» chiese sollevando un fine sopracciglio scuro.  
«Non sono vergine» ripeté lui. «Ho condiviso il letto con diversi uomini e il mio corpo ne ha traccia».  
Ludwig tossicchiò imbarazzato, Antonio sospirò sconsolato: «Sei cieco e pure già usato… Sarai pagato una miseria… Forse non vali nemmeno il poco cibo che ti daremo da qui al porto». Le parole uscite dalla bocca del capitano erano dure ma veritiere, e Matthew non se la prese. Era da sempre stato trattato come una cosa usa e getta, e nessuno si ricordava di lui. Era abituato a tutto quello.  
«Mi dispiace...» sussurrò abbassando il capo. «Non potevate scegliere persona peggiore su quella nave» ripeté, e ancora una volta dalle sue labbra non uscì nessun piagnisteo, le sue parole erano decise. Non era autocommiserazione.  
«In questo caso...» fece il capitano, portando una mano lateralmente alla propria cintura.  
«Antonio?» lo chiamò Gilbert, fermandolo. «Forse non è così messo male, no? Lo controllo» disse, andando al tavolo a prendere un barattolo di vaselina*.  
Ludwig sbatté più volte le palpebre. «Gilbert?» lo chiamò, come ad essere sicuro che fosse davvero lui.  
Antonio lo lasciò fare, volendo vedere fin dove aveva intenzione di spingersi il suo secondo. Studiò tutte le sue mosse: tornò dal prigioniero, gli disse “devi rilassarti” e poi insinuò le dita oleose tra i suoi glutei. Appena il suo dito medio attraverso l’anello di intimi muscoli di Matthew, questi gemette in maniera abbastanza accorata, tappandosi subito la bocca, imbarazzato. Iniziò a tremare, immaginandosi già il peggio, ma quel dito venne subito tolto dopo essersi mosso appena, facendogli mancare il fiato. Attese qualche secondo, ma non successe nient’altro.  
«A me non sembra male...» disse Gilbert. «Non sarà più vergine, ma non è come quello di una prostituta».  
Antonio rise e si indicò il naso, mentre Ludwig faceva roteare gli occhi. Gilbert non capì il gesto dell’amico, poi si portò la mano pulita al naso e scoprì che gli era uscito un po’ di sangue.  
Imbarazzato, soffiò un insulto al suo capitano e andò al tavolo a prendere la pezza per pulirsi mano e naso.  
Matthew, intanto, ne approfittò per calmarsi e per ripetersi che era solo un controllo e nient’altro, e che non doveva avere paura.  
«Posso rivestirmi?» chiese educatamente, ricevendo subito l’assenso del capitano. Nonostante la sua cecità e che fosse legato, si rimise gli abiti molto in fretta, cosa che non sfuggì ai tre.  
Rimase così nel suo mondo buio ad attendere una pallottola in testa, una sciabolata al collo o di essere buttato a mare.  
Niente di tutto ciò accadde.  
«Cosa ne facciamo, dunque?» domandò Antonio a Gilbert.  
«Decidiamo alla fine» propose lui.  
Matthew a quell’udire sbottò. Era andato subito da loro per poter sapere del suo futuro, e non era servito a nulla. «Non potete decidere ora, per favore? Voi non sapete quanto possa essere snervante avere la propria vita appesa a un filo chiamato capriccio!». Avrebbe voluto urlarlo a pieni polmoni con voce roca e mascolina, invece, come al solito, fu esattamente il contrario: voce fine e gentile, che inteneriva anziché incutere timore.  
Gilbert rise. «Che carino!» esclamò di cuore, avvilendo Matthew. Anche se cercava in ogni modo di farsi valere, quello era il risultato che otteneva.  
Sconfitto, si fece ricondurre placidamete alle prigioni da Gilbert, il quale lungo il percorso poté guardarlo senza paura che notasse il suo rossore. Anche se si era vantato delle sue grandi performance come amatore, in realtà solo lui sapeva di essere un verginello senza speranza a causa della sua innata timidezza nascosta da quella sua maschera da masochista. Forse solo il fratello aveva intuito che le sue erano tutte solo bugie. Forse.  
«Signor Beilschmidt?» lo chiamò il prigioniero dopo un po’.  
«Mh?».  
«Lei è davvero magnifico come dice di essere» disse Matthew, lasciando Gil di sale. «Lei non mi ha mai mancato di rispetto; grazie per non aver macchiato il mio orgoglio».  
Gilbert ci aveva visto giusto: era un ragazzo a modo e carino. Come piacevano a lui.  
«Non ringraziami, è una cosa ovvia per il magnifico me», disse, coprendo di grandi parole e risate il proprio imbarazzo, e aumentando il passo: aveva tanti altri prigionieri da scortare su. 

Alla fine si fece sera quando i tre pirati maggiori della Tomate finirono il giro dei prigionieri.  
Avevano parlato a lungo e avevano finalmente trovato un accordo.  
«No prey, no pay», disse lo spagnolo all’amico e al fratello di questi. «E visto che abbiamo partecipato attivamente all’arrembaggio, direi che ci possiamo concedere l’onore di tenerci un prigioniero a testa tutto per noi, non credete?».  
I due parenti furono d’accordo e avevano le idee ben chiare.  
Antonio sorrise. «Io prenderò Feliciano... bello e perfetto per fare lo sguattero, così sarà utile a tutti qui sopra».  
Gilbert annuì; anche a lui era piaciuto Feliciano, ma… «Il grandissimo me vuole Matthew, quello cieco. Sono abbastanza figo per tutti e due».  
Antonio se lo sentiva. Ludwig però si intromise: «E cosa ci vorresti fare, sentiamo...».  
«Mi è sembrato solo molto gentile e facilmente sottomissibile, un piccolo uccellino pronto a essere strozzato nel palmo della mia mano, kesese!».  
«Guarda che se lo rompi non ne avrai altri», gli ricordò Antonio, rivolgendosi poi a Ludwig. «E tu? Ho visto che guardavi un tipetto biondo...». Il capitano ricordava bene la scena del bacio di Feliciano, ma Ludwig gli aveva spiegato che tra loro non c’era nulla, quindi stava pensando a qualche altro possibile candidato.  
Il nostromo scosse il capo. «Prenderò Romano Lovino Vargas».  
Calò il gelo.  
Ludwig venne tempestato di domande alle quali riuscì a rispondere alla perfezione; si rendeva conto che non era bello mentire al proprio capitano e a suo fratello, ma ancora ricordava bene le parole di Feliciano: avrebbe fatto di tutto pur di avere il fratello con sé, e visto che lui era già stato scelto dal capitano, non restava che prendere Lovino con sé. Ludwig non era mai stato interessato ad avere uno schiavo, ma un “qualsiasi cosa” sarebbe potuto tornare molto utile prima o poi. Soprattutto se pronunciato da quelle labbra. 

Quando i tre prigionieri furono prelevati dalle rispettive celle e riportati al cospetto del terzetto in comando, Feliciano pensò che erano stati scelti loro come prime vittime e cominciò a piagnucolare e strepitare che non voleva morire e che era ancora vergine, suscitando l'ira di suo fratello, che cominciò a lanciare insulti dei più coloriti con il preciso intento di farlo tacere. Come poteva sbandierare una cosa del genere come se niente fosse davvero non lo sapeva.　  
Matthew li accompagnava in silenzio, andando incontro al suo destino con tutta la dignità di cui disponeva. Sapeva che sarebbe toccato a lui morire, ma non pensava che sarebbe stato un destino condiviso con altri.　  
Un marinaio lo scortava tenendolo per un braccio e gli indicava i gradini o eventuali ostacoli sul suo cammino che lui o non vedeva o dei quali non riusciva a scorgere che ombre appena accennate.　  
Quando arrivarono nella nota cabina dov'erano stati ispezionati, trovarono i tre aguzzini in piedi in attesa.　  
Feliciano, colto da un attacco di panico, scoppiò a piangere nel vero senso della parola e si prostrò in ginocchio declamando la sua verginità e la sua giovane età.　  
Era una scena pietosa ed il primo impulso che ebbe Ludwig fu quello di inginocchiarsi vicino a lui e consolarlo in qualche modo, assicurandogli anche che non sarebbe stato separato da suo fratello. Di certo la notizia gli avrebbe fatto piacere.　  
Purtroppo per lui, la sua stessa iniziativa venne dal capitano: Antonio gli si accostò inginocchiandosi vicino a lui e gli accarezzò il capo.　  
Veneziano si sottomise al trattamento, smettendo di piangere e cominciando a fare quelle che parevano quasi fusa prodotte da una sequela di bisbigliati "ve".　  
L'espressione che comparve sul viso di Lovino fu una maschera di rabbia allo stato puro mista a viva indignazione.　  
Erano stati accompagnati senza essere stati legati per ordine diretto del capitano, che però adesso avrebbe avuto di che pentirsi amaramente: in uno scatto d'ira Lovino gli assestò una poderosa ginocchiata in faccia che lo mandò steso a terra.　  
«Non toccare mio fratello, bastardo pervertito!» ringhiò, gli occhi dilatati ed il respiro leggermente affannato.　  
Matthew sobbalzò per lo spavento, non avendo assistito allo spettacolo per ovvi motivi.　  
Fernández si portò ambedue le mani al naso dolorante, rimanendo disteso.　  
Gilbert e Ludwig - che fino ad allora erano rimasti a guardare senza far niente - si mossero.　  
L'albino andò a posizionarsi vicino a Williams, posandogli una mano sulla spalla.　  
«Non ti preoccupare, il magnifico me non ti farà niente di male» lo tranquillizzò, gonfiando il petto per l'autoesaltazione; dopodiché portò gli occhi rossi sul fratello minore - che era andato a bloccare Lovino prima che ne combinasse qualche altra - e non poté fare a meno di trattenere un sorrisetto divertito che somigliava più ad un ghigno.　  
Antonio si issò seduto sul pavimento e scoccò un'occhiata di sottecchi al suo aggressore, ma quando parlò si rivolse al suo nostromo: «Ancora non capisco perché una persona disciplinata come te abbia scelto un elemento del genere come suo schiavetto. Ti piacciono le sfide?».　  
I tre prigionieri sgranarono gli occhi alla parola "schiavetto" ed arrivarono alla conclusione che quello non era il loro momento di tirare le cuoia.　  
«Schiavetto?» protestò Lovino «Io non sono lo schiavett-uhnf!».　  
La frase gli venne troncata a metà in bocca dal tempestivo intervento di Ludwig, che si sfilò un guanto e glielo infilò in bocca.　  
Antonio rise per la sua espressione oltraggiata.　  
«Diventare nostri schiavi è l'unico modo per salvarvi dall'essere venduti o buttati in mare» asserì lo spagnolo, rialzandosi in piedi «Dovresti essere grato a Ludwig che ti ha scelto» lo sbeffeggiò, sollevando altezzoso la testa, ignorando deliberatamente il rivoletto di sangue che gli scivolava sulle labbra.　  
Per fortuna non gli aveva rotto il naso, anche se il dolore permaneva forte.　  
Lovino continuò a guardarlo in cagnesco fin quando Ludwig non decise che era l'ora di separarli: «Andiamo».　  
Strattonò via Romano, al che Veneziano fece per rialzarsi e seguirlo, ma venne bloccato da una mano di Antonio.　  
«Tu sei mio, caro piccolo Feliciano» esclamò, attirandolo a sé fino a farlo cadere tra le sue braccia.　  
Matthew rimase docilmente al fianco di Gilbert, aspettando che gli venisse dato un qualsiasi ordine.　  
　  
Ludwig aprì la porta della propria cabina personale e ci scaraventò dentro Lovino, che incespicò nei suoi stessi piedi per la foga del gesto e capitolò sul pavimento.　  
«Rimani qui e non combinare niente, chiaro?» intimò il biondo, guardandolo mentre si rimetteva seduto massaggiandosi un braccio «Altrimenti dovrai rendere conto a me delle tue azioni» soggiunse come ulteriore minaccia affinché seguisse il suo ordine.　  
Lovino non rispose e Ludwig reputò chiusa la conversazione, tanto che lo rinchiuse e girò la chiave nella toppa, per essere certo che non tentasse la fuga; dopodiché se ne andò.　  
«Bastardo...» sibilò l'italiano a mezza voce, alzandosi e guardandosi intorno: la stanza era piccola ed arredata in modo spartano, come c'era da aspettarsi da uno come quello.　  
Il ragazzo si avvicinò alla scrivania e si mise a curiosare, dato che non aveva nient'altro da fare.　  
Il brontolio improvviso del suo stomaco gli giunse quasi amplificato dal vuoto della cabina e Lovino si decise a farsi sentire non appena il suo cosiddetto "padrone" avesse mostrato di nuovo la faccia.　  
　  
Ludwig fece ritorno nella cabina del capitano dopo pochi minuti, per decidere la rotta da seguire.　  
Bussò educatamente alla porta e, all'invito pronunciato con voce strana da Antonio, il biondo si fece avanti. Si arrestò tuttavia non appena ebbe varcato la soglia, gli occhi azzurri focalizzati sulla scena che si stava svolgendo al di là della scrivania: Antonio si era seduto sul suo scranno ed aveva fatto accomodare il suo nuovo schiavetto sulle sue gambe. Feliciano era ignaro dello spettacolo che stava offrendo, preso com'era dal tamponamento del sangue che usciva dal naso del capitano.　  
Quest'ultimo pareva gradire le attenzioni e lo lasciava fare tranquillamente.　  
Gilbert era seduto in un angolo e stava giocherellando con un ciuffo biondo del suo servetto, che sedeva immobile fissando il vuoto.　  
Ludwig avvertì una fitta improvvisa nel vedere le mani di Feliciano armeggiare delicatamente con la pezza intrisa di sangue dello spagnolo. Per un momento desiderò che ad essere colpito fosse stato lui, non Fernández.　  
Scacciò quel pensiero razionalmente inquietante e si andò a sedere accanto a suo fratello, le braccia conserte sul petto e lo sguardo serio che evitava accuratamente di guardare verso Feliciano. Un vero peccato, dato che in tal caso avrebbe scorso senz'altro almeno una delle occhiatine che l'italiano gli rivolgeva fulmineamente: a lui era rimasto impresso il modo di fare severo ma cortese nei suoi confronti e anche se adesso era al servizio del capitano, lui continuava a pensare al nostromo.　  
Oltretutto, era grazie a lui se poteva continuare a stare assieme a suo fratello. Gli era debitore.　  
«Allora, hai punito il tuo schiavetto?» domandò Antonio con voce un po' nasale, guardando il suo sottoposto.　  
«No, non ancora» negò Ludwig, cogliendo di sfuggita quello che sembrava essere a tutti gli effetti un sorriso di gratitudine da parte di Veneziano.　  
«Non so davvero come farai ad educarlo» proseguì Antonio scuotendo la testa, riprendendo a sanguinare.　  
«Lasci fare a me, capitano» replicò il minore dei due Beilschmidt con voce decisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Commercializzata dal 1870.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “No prey, no pay!”: "Niente arrembaggio, niente pagamento!" Sta a significare uno dei maggiori stili di vita pirateschi, secondo il quale la ciurma non veniva pagata ma il bottino era condiviso fra tutto l'equipaggio. [https://sites.google.com/site/ahrrrpirati/espressioni-piratesche]  
> \- L’Omikuji è un biglietto contenente una predizione divina, un oracolo scritto che si estrae presso i templi shintoisti (Jinja) e buddisti in Giappone in occasione di particolari festività per conoscere la propria sorte (vita, salute, lavoro, amore, ecc.). [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Omikuji]  
> \- Non abbiamo trovato il nome fanmade di Romania, quindi lo abbiamo inventato noi. Vladi, da Vlad III “Dracula” di Valacchia.  
> \- Nomi fanmade di Olanda: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Netherlands  
> \- Nomi fanmade di Belgio: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Human_names#Belgium


End file.
